Skeletons
Skeletons are essentially stronger versions of ticks and in Castle Hammerwatch are first officially encountered in Act Two. They have the most variants of any enemy type. Skeletons Tier One Small Skeletons *Small skeletons are the weakest among all three skeletons in Tier One. They can be seen wielding a sword and wear simple, grey armor with blue shoulder guards. They are very weak and can easily be taken out. Normal Skeletons *Normal skeletons have slightly higher health and damage than the Tier One small skeletons. They can be seen wielding a sword and shield, with heavier armor than that of the previous skeletons. Elite Skeletons *Elite skeletons are the strongest skeletons in their Tier. Similar to the Tier One normal skeletons, they can be seen wielding a sword and a shield with even heavier armor and a spiked helmet. Tier Two Small Skeletons *Tier Two small skeletons wield a sword wear a green helmet. They have the same damage as the small skeletons in Tier One, but double the health. Normal Skeletons *Slightly stronger than the Tier One normal skeletons, they can be seen equipped with a sword and a shield, as well as a helmet. Elite Skeletons *Tier Two elite skeletons are significantly stronger than any of the previous type of skeletons, with much higher health and damage. They are equipped with the heaviest armor and weaponry, as well as a spiked helmet. Tier Three *Tier Three skeletons can be encountered from mid-game to end-game. They work very differently from other skeletons, as they have very low health and damage, but very high speed. These skeletons look very similar to the Tier One small skeletons but with purple shoulder guards instead of blue. Summoned Small Skeletons *These skeletons can be summoned by The Knight. They are identical to the Tier One small skeletons, only with a much higher aggro range. Normal Skeletons *These skeletons can be summoned by The Knight. Like the small skeletons summoned by The Knight, they are identical to their Tier One counterparts with the only difference being a higher aggro range. Normal Skeletons *These skeletons can be summoned by The Lich. They have low health, but are fast moving. The only skeleton type that surpasses those summoned by The Lich are the Tier Three skeletons, which they share their appearance with. Miniboss *Skeleton Minibosses have very high health and damage. They have a "spin attack" ability that is similar to the Holy Storm skill of the Paladin. They are able to inflict the Bloodlust buff on nearby monsters, giving them a boost in damage and speed. Bonus *Bonus skeletons are the weakest type of skeletons in the game. They look identical to Tier One small skeletons, yet have a much higher aggro range, similar to the summoned skeletons of The Knight. Skeleton Spawners Tier One Spawners Tier One Spawners are round pits filled with Tier One small skeletons and a ladder. Once destroyed, the skeletons inside the pit will be removed, leaving an empty pit behind with a broken ladder. Their spawn range is 6 units, and they spawn a skeleton every 1.5 seconds with a 75% of it spawning a Tier One small skeleton and a 25% chance of spawning a Tier One normal skeleton. They have 75 health points. Tier Two Spawners Like to Tier One Spawners, Tier Two Spawners are pits with ladders filled with Tier Two small skeletons. When it is destroyed, all of the skeletons disappear and the pit is emptied and the ladder is broken. If the player is within its 8 unit range, it will spawn a skeleton every 1.5 seconds. 75% of the time it will spawn a Tier Two small skeleton, while 25% of the time it will spawn a Tier Two normal skeleton. It has 60 health points. Bonus Spawners Bonus Spawners look identical to the Tier One Spawner. Every 1.5 second it will spawn a Bonus skeleton. It will only spawn skeletons when a player is within the 12 unit range of the spawner. It has 50 health points. Category:Enemies